The Ghostly Gang Member
by Blunt Arrow
Summary: After the "The Siege of the North" the Spirit World decides the Gang needs some extra ghostly help to defeat the Fire Lord. Poor Danny, dragged away from his home by Clockwork, is that help. Pushed into an unknown world alone with strange people who can bend the elements to their will, what is a Phantom to do? Set before Kindred Spirits in DP so no Danielle and no Ice Powers yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Aang is Gloomy and Almost Dies**_

I sighed, looking around the six-legged Flying Bison, obviously flying thought the air, with an arrow on his head and a huge enough saddle for 6 on his back. The Gang finally got away from that Avatar State crazy General Fong, leader of the fortress we went to and the guy who almost killed my sister and I to get Aang, the Avatar, into the mystical Avatar state. Personally I'm still fuming on the inside about the whole ordeal, sitting on Appa while we headed toward Ohmashu lead by King Bumi, Aang's old (and I mean _old_) friend and hopefully his Earth Bending teacher. Because, you see, when you're the Avatar you can control all four elements (Earth, Fire, Air and Water) while most people can only control one or none at all. I am one of those none at all's. Still, I find myself a handsome guy; a strong manly man with my super cool ponytail, blue Water tribe clothes (short sleeved because it's hot out now), shell muscle choker and trusty boomerang. Yup I might not have bending but I'm (mentally) the oldest guy who's strong and has the brains around here. These guys wouldn't be able to live without the great Sokka. My sister Katara, well she's the last water bender of the Southern Water Tribe. She has her hair in a long braid with a bun at the top and two weird hairs loopies at the sides of her head. She also has Water Nation clothes and our mother's necklace around her neck. She's doing her stupid girly sewing stuff, while Momo, our pet flying leamer, is… Well kinda just sitting in the middle of Appa's saddle staring at the passing clouds unblinkingly, and Aang. Oh Aang. The bald Avatar with a blue arrow on his head, red and orange monk clothes and huge ears. He, as usual, is stilling on Appa's head looking straight ahead, unmoving.

'Well that's actually not so weird' I thought. 'It's just that he usually tries to keep a conversation going'.

Sokka could tell that Aang was still upset over the whole Avatar State thing. I mean he kinda just went, boom! Awesome glowy Avatar State thing, rawr, swish, bam wheewoooweeewooo, ka-boom, groooower! Goodbye Fortress!... Okay, now their giving me weird looks because I acted out all the sounds I totally said in my head. Well at least I got a reaction from Aang- aaaand now he's back to the antisocial position. Stupid General and his stupid useless training and his cool fortress before Aang thrashed it, and its good, comfy beds. Also its food was awesome. Oh and the weapon room was sooooo cool- wait no don't praise the stupid General's stuff since it's the cause of my boredom. I crossed my arms and grumbled, tapping my Boomer Aang of Ultimate Doom repeatedly on the saddle.

'Hey that's actually I really cool name!' I thought again, the boomerang's tapping getting louder and faster as I get more excited. 'I even named it after Aang, maybe I'll get a laugh out of i-'

I stopped the train of thought as I heard a 'hem-hem' from Katara, followed by an evil look. I stiffened, slowly put the re-named 'just boomerang' down, gave Katara a small wave and a big (also a bit nervous) smile. She gave one last glare, turned away from me, and continued to mend my underwear. I stuck my tongue out to her back and shuddered a bit. Girls are scary when you anger them and, note to self, don't annoy Katara when she's worried about Aang. Also when she's mending your clothes, because I think she's making the patch heart shaped. I pouted (in a totally manly way), and just started watching the clouds go by. I suddenly hear Aang give a low groan. I look up to see Katara approaching him slowly.

"Aang, what's wrong?" She asks in a worried tone.

"Uhggg… Katara I don't feel so good…" He says with a hand to his head, swaying back and forth.

"Do you need me to heal you?" Katara asks going to retrieve her water gourd. I follow her with my eyes and when both look back our jaws drop to the saddle as we see a passed out Air Bender falling off a flying sky Bison. Around a bazillion feet above ground.

"Aang!" Katara and I scream at the same time, Appa and Momo each adding their own animal noises. We rush to the side of the saddle and see a red dot getting smaller and smaller really fast. I jump to Aang's usual steering spot and lead the sky bison to our falling friend. I make Appa go directly down, his nose heading toward the ground, and in turn, Aang. I seemed to have caught Katara by surprise since she gave a loud yell. I looked behind just in time to see her using Ice Bending to attach herself, Momo and the stuff we didn't tie down, to the saddle. She catches me looking and gives me a withering glare. Oops. I turn back and gulp as I notice we were getting closer to the ground, fast. Thankfully we caught up to Aang just as he woke up. I could see him blinking and looking around just like he would when getting up from a nap. He seemed to finally notice what's going on and starts screaming and waving his arms around like crazy.

"Aaaaaaah! Guys help!" He screams.

"Aang you're an Air Bender! Just fly away!" I yell back to him.

"I can't just 'fly away'! Throw me my staff!" He yells, going criss-cross- apple sauce in the air and 'quoting' his fingers at the 'flying away' part, frowning at me.

"Aang here!" Katara says, throwing him his staff and ignoring my (manly) stuttering 'he-hey!'.

Katara and I both give a sigh of relief when we see Aang pull out his glider and fly away, then Katara looks ahead and screams at me:

"Sokka look out! In front of you!"

I do as she say and notice we are going to crash into the ground at a break neck speed. I quickly pull the reins up at high as I can with as much force barely dodging running into a cliff.

"Sokka to the right!" Aang yells flying beside us on his glider.

I do as he says and pull Appa to the right and I catch a glimpse of something blue and sparkly as we land into the water. Appa makes a huge noise and when the water finely settles where all soaked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After working together to take all of the stuff off of Appa and dry it off, we sit down in a circle for a few moments in silence.

"So Aang… What was that all about anyways?" Katara asks slowly.

"I.. Got a vision from Roku." He says and we both gasp. Roku was the Avatar before Aang and his weird spiritual Avatar guide person thingy, I think. "He told me that there was a disturbance in the Spirit realm and since I am the Avatar, I got affected by that."

Katara and I both nod in understanding. The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit world so it would be understandable if Aang got affected by a disturbance.

"What kind of disturbance? What happened?" Katara asks him in a worried tone.

"I don't know. Roku wasn't able to tell me. But I could tell it opened a small rift into our world." Aang said in a grim tone and we gasped again.

"Wait, there's going to be another creepy spirit running around and stopping you from going to the bathroom?" I said with a shiver, ignoring their 'is that what you worried about?' look.

"I don't think so, it was only open for a few seconds. Maybe it was short enough for a spirit to not get though?" Aang asked in a falsely hopeful voice, but we knew it was no use. Knowing our luck it would be a super strong spirit with a grudge against the Avatar. This thought made us all pretty gloomy and it was Aang's job to cheer us up.

"Okay guys let cheer up! Who cares if we got the worst luck in all the four nations? We've still got each other! Let's take a break since were on land already!" He yelled, voice dripping with cheerfulness.

He suddenly grabbed Katara's arm and started pulling her toward the water.

"Katara lets practice our water bending!" Katara gave him a nod and soon they started practicing in their swim wear. I got into my totally manly swim wear and started to float on a leaf I found with Momo on my stomach.

"**You guys are going to be done soon right?"** I ask in an impatient tone after a while **"We've got a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it to Ohmashu today."**

I listen to Katara's scathing remark and we banter a bit before they go back to practicing. I can't help but feel good. Aang all back to normal and I'm glad, even if it took almost falling to his death to do it. Not that I'll ever admit it out loud. In the back of my mind I wonder what we should do about that spirit world thing, but I shrug it off and deiced that I'll think about it later. After all I have a good relaxing day ahead of me. Till I hear the annoying noise of hippies. Suddenly I think that my day is going to get much more annoying.

Yes, much, much, much more annoying.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Well Author's Note Time. Hello, I am Blunt Arrow and this is my first Fan Fiction, The Ghostly Gang Member, a Avatar the Last Air Bender and Danny Phantom crossover. I was going to do a Harry Potter and Danny Phantom crossover but I found that too hard so I'll wait a while for that one. Since this IS my first Fan Fiction I don't expect much reviews but to those who do review I will say this; I appreciate constructive criticism, but flames will be ignore and disliked. The bold letters in the story are directly from the cartoon. This is Fan Fiction so I really don't think I need a disclaimer but if you think I do please mention it.**

**Bye, Bye**

**Blunt Arrow**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2; Danny Gets Beat Up, Lost, Confused, And Then Lost Again**_

Danny was patrolling Amity Park half asleep. One would guess that would be an unwise idea due to the fact at the time Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton's ghostly alter ego, is public ghost enemy number one and the enemy of a lot of ghosts in the ghost zone. Lets not forget his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, tend to patrol the same area. Also Valerie Grey, who for some reason got her Red Huntress suit back, is also on the roam. So slowly flying in the middle of town in full view, half asleep, is not a good idea. Obviously a certain Samantha Manson, Danny's friend and ultra l-recycle-vegetarian-Goth girl, had the same idea.

"Danny wake up!" She screamed into the Fenton phone, earning three "ow!"'s from three different people.

"Geeze Sam, you almost made my eardrum pop! Not cool!" Tucker Foley, Danny's best friend and techno nerd, complained into his own Fenton Phone.

"Tucker, Sam's right! Danny needs to stay focused! Constant vigilance!_**(1)**_" Jasmine Fenton or better known as Jazz screamed into her own Fenton phone. She is Danny's older sister and a genius phycologist. This loud interference earned a groan from both boys.

" Okay, okay I'm up! You could have just asked nicely you know?" Danny cheekily remarked. He stretched his lanky body out, his black and white Hazmat suit stretching out with him, his white DP logo sticking out like a target, which at that moment became a target. Danny whipped his Snow White head around and barley dodged the Eco-Plasma headed his way. His Eco Green eyes locked into two figures in Hazmat suits, one blue and one orange.

"Die you Eco-Plasmic scum!" Maddie screamed, aiming her Fenton Bazooka at her son.

Not that she knew that. Danny internally moaned. Usually his Dad, who had horrible aim, would be firing at him and his Mom in the background. Looks like she successfully bribed him so she can lead today. All of Danny's instincts compelled him to run away from his black-belt mother but just as he was about to turn around he got hit in the back by something. Danny painfully landed on the road below, creating a small crater. He slowly got up and looked into the sky to see the Red Huntress on her hover board, Eco-Gun aimed at his heart. He was about to fly away, go intangible, anything, when he got hit in the back again. This sent him sprawling across the road. He jumped to his feet and barely dodged the three Eco-Blasts aimed for him.

"Target acquired. Time to terminate." The Guy in White said, re aiming his gun. Thankfully there was only one this time.

"Danny get out of there!" Tucker yelled. The three full human Ghost Getters were positioned on a nearby roof, unable to help Danny. After all, those adults knew them. So they continued to watch Danny get beat up. Suddenly Jazz looked up and saw something. She quickly re equipped her Fenton Phone.

"Danny! On that billboard! There's a Ghost Portal! Jump in before it closes!" Sure enough, Danny looked up after barely missing Valerie's blast and saw that on the billboard was a cheesy tooth paste add. But in the mouth of the pretty model there was the sure sign if a swirly green portal. That was getting smaller.

Danny grinned and waved at his attackers.

"Well, parting is such sweet sorrow and all that stuff, but I gotta run!" Danny said and flew toward the portal. He heard yells of dismay just as the portal closed, leaving him in an unknown part of the Ghost Zone.

"Hello? Sam? Tucker? Jazz?" Danny asked into the Fenton Phone. He groaned when he realized that he was too far into the Ghost Zone to get a reception. " Well, they'll probably get the Booo-Merang to find me so ill just try not to get too lost in the meantime." He said to himself. Danny hoped that he wouldn't run into any of his ghostly enemies while he wandered. He grumbled when he noticed that he didn't see any land marks he knew. This might take awhile.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Danny was flying through the Ghost Zone. Very fast. Because he was bored and very lost. It's been at least three hours since he went through the portal and there where no sign of his friends. Or anything familiar really.

"Just how big is the Ghost Zone anyways?!" Danny yells, pulling at his white locks. He was just about to call it a day and sleep on one of the random land forms when he sees blue ahead. Danny's heart does a joyful leap at the tell tale sign of Clockwork's Tower. Danny put in a burst of speed, heading strait for the tower.

'Clockwork can tell me the way home! Heck he's the master of time! He probably already knows I'm coming!' Danny thought excitedly. He landed on the front porch, which is actually a few steps leading up to a door as big as Amity Park's town hall. Just as Danny was about to knock the door groaned and slowly opened. Danny grinned.

'I guess I was right. Clockwork really did know I was coming.' He thought as he walked into the main area. Just like last time there were clocks everywhere, a giant hourglass in the middle of the room and Clockwork's time seer right near it. Danny looked up to see Clockwork himself in his adult form.

"Hey Clockwork! It's good to see you again!" Danny said to the old ghost.

"Likewise young Phantom. It's good to see you when your not asking for a time traveling favor for once." Clockwork says with a small smile, turning into a child. Danny blushed a bit at that. The last time he messed with time he learned his lesson. It was really creepy, after all would you like it if you mom married your worst enemy? Danny sure didn't.

"So I was wondering if you could tell me how to get ho-" Danny started to ask but Clockwork cut him off.

"You came here for a reason Danny, and it's not to get back to your living world"

This made poor Danny very confused.

"Wait 'your'? There's more than one world of the living?" Danny asked the time master.

"Yes there is, many actually. But there is a certain one that needs your help." Clockwork said simply. "Your coming here is foretold in the time stream and you going to that world is also foretold in the time stream."

Danny was very shocked. This was being pushed at him so suddenly! He didn't want anymore responsibility! He had a life at Amity Park! Family! Friends! School! He couldn't just leave! Who would stop the ghosts from taking over his town?! Everyone would be worried sick about him! Danny voiced those thoughts to Clockwork but to the boys annoyance the clock man just turned into an old man and gave a mysterious smile.

"Do not worry, young hero. I will stop time in your world so it will not be affected by your leaving. You will be able to help the new world with a light heart."

This made Danny, who was in the process of storming out of the tower, double back spluttering.

"Wa-wait you can do that?! The Observant's are allowing you to?!" Danny asked wide eyed.

"Of course. Stopping the timeline with hardly alter it as long as it is not disturbed. You are from that world so you will not be able to age, but that will not be a problem. Just remember, you cannot tell anyone from your world about this. That would disturb the timeline in a bad way." Clockwork said sternly. Danny's shoulders sagged. He was hoping to get his friend to join him.

"I still don't want to, sorry, Clockwork. So can you just tell me how to get home?" Danny asked impatiently. He didn't want to go to some strange world and have to lie to his friends after all. Clockwork turned into an adult and gave a mysterious knowing smile again, much to Danny's annoyance. Clockwork gave Danny some simple directions to the Fenton Ghost Portal and Danny left the tower, giving Clockwork a small wave.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After following the Time Masters directions for awhile Danny finally saw it; The Fenton Ghost Portal. Home sweet home. By then Danny was dead on his feet, no pun intended. It was probably nearing sunset and Danny was on his 3rd all nighter. Everything he was doing said he needed sleep, because he failed at everything he did lately. The ambush just proved it because he would usually sense the Eco-Plasm and avoid it. But nope. He was too sleepy and almost got hurt badly.

'Ya I'm skipping school today in favor of sleeping. I won't be able to learn anything like this anyways.' Danny thought groggily, not noticing how the area was changing as he eagerly got nearer to the portal. Just as he was about to go though the portal his body jerked. He could feel his body being dragged away from the portal to an unknown one. Danny looked back and noticed this portals colors where a mix of red, blue, green and white. It was also pulling in the air around it. Hard. Danny had no hope of not being sucked into it but there's no harm in trying right? Unfortunately Danny was too tired to really try, so sooner rather than later he was pulled into the portal.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The first thing Danny noticed is that he's in very clean smelling air. Yes, the first thing he noticed is that this air is less polluted than his own at home and that it smells much better. The second thing is that he started falling through the said air toward what he guessed would be a forest. Just as he started to get his mind together he landed on a tree. Hard. The next few moments are full of rustling leaves, snapping branches, 'oww's, 'youch's and pain for Danny. Soon he lands onto the grassy ground with a moan.

"That's going to cause way too many bruises" Danny grumbles, too tired and in too much pain to move. He can feel himself turning into his human half and he lets his body relax. White hair turns to black, green eyes to blue, a white t-shirt with red outlines appear with a red circle in the middle in it. Blue, baggy jeans replace the black Hazmat and red converse replaces white boots. Danny Phantom became Danny Fenton. Danny looks around groggily and notices that it's just like any other forest but... Different. Danny's last thought before passing out is this;

'I'm lost again.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Hello again, Arrow here. Well there you go, chapter 2. It took awhile to get edited but I think the wait is worth it. I'm the type who doesn't do another chapter till the one before is out so I'll start on the next one soon. I want to put a few hints on how the plot will go but I wont. It would be spoilers for the smart ones and spoilers are not nice. I would like to put my greatest thanks to my hard working editor, who even though she has her own busy life to live she still takes time to help her little sister out. Thank you very much. Also thank you to the people who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! You were all very pleasant surprises! Please stick around!**

**Thanks Again,**

**Blunt Arrow**

_**(1) Cudo's (yes, you may pet you own invisible Cudo if you so please to) to all who gets this reference!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Danny is Ghost Napped, He Eavesdropp's, Then Falls Down**_

"Owwww... What hit me?' Danny thought as he regained conscience. He tries to move, speak, twitch, and even open his eyes, anything. His body was too tired to listen and demanded that he needed more rest.

'Arg! Fine, whatever! What happened any ways?' He thought groggily, only half-heartedly trying to remember. 'Oh well, Mom should be coming to wake me up soon... Oh man, oh man, oh man...! Oh nooooo! Clockwork! Dang it!' Danny mentally screamed at himself, finally remembering what happened.

'Dang that old ghost he tricked me! **(A/N: Well not really Danny...)**Am I in some weird new world now or something? Well this defiantly doesn't feel like my bed... Wait bed? Didn't I pass out in a forest?' It was true, he was in a bed. Not a very good bed, it seemed to be made out of straw or something with itchy blankets, but a bed nonetheless. Danny also started to notice that it smelt just like dried up grass and dirt. Not a very pleasant smell to wake up too. Just as he was getting his bearings and the last of the grogginess was leaving him, Danny heard voices in what he guessed was the room beside his.

Danny tensed his body up but slowly started to relax as he noticed no one was coming into the room he was in. He then tried to listen to what the voices were saying, but all he could tell is that the voices belonged to gruff men.

'Or really manly women, I've seen both, but the Lunch Lady had a more girly voice... 'Danny thought absently. 'Wait; thinking of a villain of mine, shouldn't I be worrying about...? Oh no! I could be captured by some sort of enemy right now! I gotta get outta here! Hey that sounded kinda cool... Anyways move body!' It took awhile but Danny finally got his body to painfully obey him, but it put up a pretty good fight. As he opened his eyes at last he took a moment to look around the room. It was about the same size as his room back home but made out of a light brown wood as flooring and mud walls. There was only one very small window high up on the wall, lighting up the room enough to look around. The bed was small, only enough for one person and instead of straw there was dried grass. Two green wool blankets; one used as a sheet and one used for its original purpose. There was also a square shaped pillow and at the front of the bed was a very small rickety nightstand. Honestly the only thing that didn't look dirt poor to Danny was the big imposing door and Danny himself. Or so he thought till he noticed he only had boxers on.

'Arrg where's my clothes! What's this wrapped around me? Wait are these bandages?' Danny thought, panic and confusion addling his brain. Surely enough there were old bandages all over his body. Well more like slightly cleaner rags, but it was still nice that someone look after his wounds. Danny looked around a bit more and he noticed that on a thin blanket in a dark corner were his clothes. He quickly put them on, winching every once in a while as the clothes brushed his injuries.

'Well now that my bodies gotten used to moving again, now I just have to escape.' Danny thought 'Can't be harder than escaping Walker's jail right?'

Just as he was about to open the door he slapped a hand onto his forehead.

'I'm a ghost! I don't need to open the door; that might alert 'them' about my presence! I'll just turn invisible and intangible so I can just fly away!' Danny chuckled a bit at not thinking about this sooner. He decided he probably shouldn't shout his usual 'going ghost!' and just get on with changing forms. So he reached for his core and braced himself to turn into Phantom.

'Going ghost!' Danny said in his head to make himself feel better. He expected coldness to wrap around his body like a cocoon and two rings going up and down his him, but all he could feel was a small cold tingle. He tried again.

'Going ghost!'

And again.

'Going ghost!'

And again.

'Going ghost!'

After the fourth time Danny got the idea. His powers weren't working. They were still there but they didn't work. Danny tried hard to fight the panic threatening to overwhelm him. After a few seconds of the deep breathing exercise Sam taught him the ghost boy decided that he just overused his powers and that they needed time to catch up. After deciding to escape the old fashioned way, Danny gripped the doorknob and slowly opened the hulking mass of a door, relived that it didn't squeak. As Danny stepped out of the room with caution he noticed something. One: that the world he was in was probably way more into the past than his own world, and two: that he was on the second floor near a balcony looking down to the main eating area. With that thought Danny concluded that he was in an inn of some sort. The men he heard talking were sitting together at big round tables near the bar looking area. The light was very dim so it was easy for Danny to sneak along the railings looking for an exit. At the same time he decided to eavesdrop on the men's conversation.

"Im telling ya, Zhang, it's a bad idea to keep that kid around!" A huge man in a long green tunic with dirty brown breeches and from what Danny could tell he also had a choker made out of metal and two matching ones on his arms. The light was to dim too see any faces but the light also reflected off the metal that went right into Danny's face, so those were fairly hard to miss.

"And why my friend do you think that?" Came the reply in a lazy voice. From what Danny could see, Zhang was a tall, skinny man wearing an expensive green coat that was partly open, a white Chinese looking shirt underneath and dark brown breeches.

"Have you looked at the kids clothes?! They have red on them! He could be some Fire Nation brat! My wife said that the cloth is like nothing she's ever seen before and she's the best seamstress in the town! The black hair _also_ screams scum! That seems very Fire Nation if ya ask me!" The big man roared, making Danny jump a bit.

'Okay there obviously talking about me, but what are they talking about in general? What's the Fire Nation anyways? It sounds like it could be from some fantasy cartoon!' **(A/N: ...Dannys words not mine...ish...)** Danny though as he continued to crawl along the wooden floor, amazed that the light reflected by the metal has been able to say right on his eyes this whole time.

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't asking you then hmm?" Danny had to bite back a painful laugh at that. He was starting to like this Zhang guy.

"In the boy's defense, I think he may be Water Tribe. True there was a small bit of red on his shirt but the majority of the shirt was white see? His pants were also blue. Last but not least while I was checking his eyes I noticed they were blue, not the usual dark eye color of the Fire Nation." Zhang finished his lazy speech with an even lazier shrug.

"Okay fine he might be Water Tribe, but you said you found him injured in Muck Wood forest right?" Zhang must have given a nod. "Well everyone knows that forest is cursed! So the kid must be cursed too!" The big guy yelled over the cheers of agreement his companions gave him, pointing dramatically at Zhang. Danny was starting to figure out that the loudness of the big guy's voice was normal.

"If I've told you once I've told you a million more times, that is just stupid county village superstition people came up wi-" Zhang stopped suddenly when his eyes followed the reflection of the metal rings right onto Danny's face who was now almost directly above them. Before Danny could even react Zhang did something that looked like a weird dance move and Danny found himself flying through the air.

'Did the mud wall just push me over the balcony?!' Danny though as he flew. Danny made a thudding sound as he hit the table the men were sitting at. The inn was deadly silent as Danny sat up with a moan, rubbing his re-bruised back. The ghost boy suddenly stiffened as he sensed the atmosphere and looked up. Around him were many angry faces and one slightly amused looking one?

"H-hello." Danny said in a small voice.

"Hello, did you have a nice sleep?" Zhang said with a smile while his friends cracked their big knuckles.

Well this wasn't very good.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Blunt Arrow here. Well here's chapter three for you, I hope its good. I also hope you like my two OC's so for, Zhang and the (unnamed) Big Guy. Don't worry they wont be a big part of the story. I just want Danny, whose a horrible lair, to think up a good excuse and get to know the world a bit before he joins up with the Gang. Also I want our Blind Bandit to be in the Gang before Danny comes prancing along. Thank you one again to my wonderful editor! Also of course to all of you who reviewed, followed and favorited this story! Last but not least a thank you to all of those silent readers, because you guys are important too!**

**Thank you**

**Blunt Arrow**


End file.
